Chainmail Diaper Squad
by Megabluex
Summary: Ginger and her friends were heading to a kingdom that was overrun by a mysterious powerful witch, unknown to them the witch is really a ghost name Paddeia, to make things worse Ginger can't stop thing about a raven hair teen from the kingdom with weird flame symbol on his outfit.
Chainmail diaper SQUAD

CHAPTER1: Chainmail Diapers and the Red Padded Witch part1

On the outskirts of Amity Park in the forest area, the Friendly Earth Diaper Company was restore to its former glory, all the broken windows were replace, the parking lot has new pavement with no grass coming throw it, the vines have been trimmed off the outside walls and all the cracks have been removed or fill in with concrete, the factory also has a fresh coat of paint over it that was sky blue and light green that match the diapers the factor produce. Inside the factory the machinery and the main computer looks brand and shinny new, the factory's floors look clean and sparkling new, on the other side of the factory a new area was just added, a second story office was now included to the factory. Inside the office was a few high tech devices and a flat screen computer screen on top of a old fashion office desk, behind the desk was a latin woman wearing a reddish pink business suit with matching high heel shoes and long black hair with one pony tail on top. This woman was known as Mileena Sanchez aka Paddeia and this is her office and the main headquarter for the Amity Park Babies, Mileena was looking over some diaper order from out of town and state, her company became quite popular since the introduction of the Phantom brand diaper, a diaper that has the same color style as Danny Phantom's jumpsuit and with his logo on it, Mileena was happy that her daughters did the ad for her and enjoy wearing the phantom brand diapers.

That is when her office door open and her daughters walking one had the same hair, skin, and eye coloring as her, she ware hot pink T-shirt that shows off her belly and sky blue tight jeans with white shoes, this was her blood daughter Paulina Sanchez aka Padded and the other had purple eyes, with purple lipstick on her lips and has short black hair with a small ponytail at the top of her head held back by a green hair tie, while her upper body consists of a black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center. Her lower body consists of a black skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. This was her 1/3 blood daughter Sam Manson aka Diapertrix, Mileena watch them come in and notice that they were waddling, she could tell that her daughters need a diaper change. Mileena smile happily at both of them knowing what they want her to do or wanting her to do, Mileena then walk in-front of her office desk and hug her daughters, who also return her affection with a hug as well, Mileena then patted the back of Paulina and Sam's full diapers.

Mileena: Hi sweeties, it looks like you two are in time for our mother/daughter time we had plan for today.

Both Sam and Paulina look at Mileena with a smile on their face and a twinkle in their eyes, its been a while since they had a mother/daughter time, with Paulina and Sam doing diaper Ads and Mileena completing orders and sending out shipments of her company's diapers. In fact she had a special kind of diaper for them to test that they are going to love, she even send a box of it to Fenton Work so that they can enjoy their time with Jack Fenton's son Danny after their mother/daughter time, she had the perfect mother/daughter plan change their diapers put them in bigger and thicker diapers, bottle feed them on her lap, order a veggie with light meat pizza, go to her secret garden lake spot in the ghost zone that Undergrowth had given her for all the fertilizer and newly born plants in the ghostzone. After that a good old fashion drive to Fenton Works to drop off Sam and Paulina to send time with Jack and Maddie's son Danny, That is when a neon green ecto portal open inside Mileena's office causing all three of them to turn their heads towards it and ruining the moment their moment. Mileena knew that she had to look into this incase it cause problem or trouble for her and her organization, she then look back at her two daughters how also look back at her as well. Sam and Paulina was giving her the puppy dog eyes and sucking on their thumbs both of them look like they want to cry, Mileena just smiled and kiss both their foreheads knowing that she'll have to cancel or postpone their mother/daughter time but that doesn't mean that they can spend the whole day at their crush Danny.

Mileena: Sorry sweeties but it looks like our mother daughter time will have to wait for another day.

Tears started to form in Sam and Paulina's eyes for hearing the bad news from their mother. Mileena just smile as she knew what to say to make those tears go away.

Mileena: But don't worry I have a big surprise for you both at Danny's house.

This cause Sam and Paulina to stop doing their puppy dog eyes and look at their mother curiously.

Mileena: You see I send a box of our new Danny Phantom brand diapers to Fenton Works, I have some here for you two to test on our mother/daughter time they are very big and thick, but the ones that are at Fenton works are bigger and thicker.

Sam and Paulina stop sucking on their thumbs and pull them out of their mouths, both of them smile at what their mother just said.

Mileena: And that's not all Danny has agree to babysit and babied you two.

Sam and Paulina both look at each other and smile with excitement, this brought joy to Mileena's ecto core.

Sam: Did you hear that sis Danny is going to babysit us today.

Paulina: YEAH! and Dan Dan is going babied us and change our diapers

Mileena knew that the only thing that could bring a smile on her daughters face is Danny when an unknown objective comes out of nowhere to interrupt their time together. Mileena notice that Sam and Paulina both look eager to go see Danny, and looked ready to take off to his house, Mileena knew that she had to given them something that she was saving for their mother/daughter time, she then made two baby bottles appear in her hands as Paulina and Sam were levitating two or three inches off the ground.

Mileena: Sweeties wait!

Paulina and Sam turn their heads back at Mileena in time for her to shove the two baby bottles into their mouths and started to suck on them, at that moment Paulina's pants were bulging out and Sam's diaper was expanding as it was getting bigger, Paulina and Sam were smiling and blushing as they drank their baby bottles, their diapers keep on getting bigger as they fill them. Paulina and Sam finish their bottles quickly, it only took them two –five minutes to finish their bottles, Mileena knew that it was because that they want to see Danny badly that they speed up their drinking process. She then look at Paulina and Sam's diapers they were now two or three times their size, Paulina's pants were at their limit as they stretch close to their breaking point, the diaper tape and waistband was now showing above her pants, Sam's diaper make her skirt look like a mini skirt because of its size of her full diaper and just like Paulina, the diaper tape and waistband was also showing above her skirt.

Mileena: Their now that would give Danny something to do when you get there.

Mileena smile and patted the front of Paulina and Sam's full diapers, Paulina and Sam just smile and blush from the attention they were getting from their mother. Both of them then hug and kiss Mileena on her cheek.

Paulina and Sam: Thanks mommy

Sam: I'm sure we'll keep Danny busy when we get there.

Paulina: Let's go see DANNY!

Paulina and Sam floated up into the air, Mileena then patted the back of Paunila and Sam's full diaper.

Mileena: Now go have fun with Danny, I'll pick both of you up later.

Paulina and Sam kiss Mileena on the cheek again

Paulina and Sam: Bye mom.

Paulina and Sam then turn their legs into a ghost tails and phase thru the factory's roof, both of them went invisible and flew towards Fenton Works to meet Danny.

Mileena turn back to the neon green ecto portal as it was still floating and swirling in the center of her office that is when Mileena's skirt was bulging out as she was making her diaper expand. The diaper got so big and thick that it was stretching out but thanks to Mileena's ecto energy her skirt will never rip apart, a reddish pink neo ring appear at the center of Mileena's body and split into two and went up and down Mileena's body as she transform (Danny Phantom style). When the transformation was over Mileena's reddish pink business suit was replace by crimson red mask with matching baby bib and the same high heel shoes, she was also notice that the diaper change into a reddish pink diaper with crimson red diaper tape that goes with her reddish pink nylon sock stoking, it even got bigger. At this very moment Mileena Sanchez was gone and Paddeia the AMITY PARK BABY was in her place.

Paddeia: Okay let's see what we got here and where does it lead to.

Paddeia then walk straight into the ecto portal, 30 seconds later Paddeia walk out on the other side of the portal and notice that she was in some kind of cave, Paddeia knew that she should just head back inside the portal and spend time with her daughters but it feels like that she needs to look around and find out why she is here. Paddeia then put her left hand into the portal and focus her ecto energy in to it, thanks to her Ghost Portal Creation ability she was able to control the portal as it change colors from a neon acid green to a reddish pink neon color with a crimson red swirl, now she can keep the portal open as long as she want and create one that leads back to her own time or dimension when she needs to. Paddeia notice a path the look like it leads to the outside but it looks too dark to follow so Paddeia focus her ecto energy to cause her whole body to glow as it illuminated the whole cave. Paddeia knew that she can just phase out of the cave in no time but she needs to know the inside area of the cave incase she comes back if she finds something. Paddeia walk through cave for a few minutes until she saw a light at the end of the tunnel, it turns out that the tunnel leads to the side of a mountain and a large green forest, but in the distance she can see what believes to be a kingdom, by the looks of it the kingdom look very medieval in style, shape and surrounded by large brick and concrete reinforce wall.

Paddeia just smile evilly as she found a new area and dimension to expand her organization and territory.

Paddeia: My daughters would love to be real princesses, well maybe just Paulina, Samantha is more of a Xena the warrior princess type of girl.

Paddeia continue to smile evilly as she keep watching the landscape.

Time skip 3 weeks later in the medieval dimension will be fill in later.

Three warrior women were walking through a forest one was a red head with ruby red lips and wearing leather black like bikini with match leather fingerless long gloves, long leather high heel boots, 5 black choker with spikes are on her body one around her neck, the other two on her arms and legs, and a spike cover black leather belt around her waist, her weapon is a long blueish grey sword with a dark red gem on the hilt. This person is name Ginger and she is the leader of the chainmail squad. Her friend next to has a strawberry blond hair, with blue eyes, and pink lips, wearing a grayish blue armor like bikini, with matching long arm gantlets and long armor high heel boots, and pauldron also known as armor plated shoulder pads, she also had chainmail covering her arms and legs, this girl go by the name Daisy. The warrior lady talking to her had a animal skin amazon look she also had fur legging on her legs and was bare footed was she walks, she also has a silverish gold arm cuffs with matching metal hair band that rested on her female style alfo hairdo, a pair of earring that went with the hair band and arm cuff completed her look. Her weapon was a grayish silver battle axe with two green gems on it, this amazon warrior is Chakka.

At this moment Ginger was thinking about all their adventures and trophy hunts, because of their outfits no one takes them seriously and only see them as eye candy. Ginger hated her armor it doesn't give enough protection, but it shows enough cleavage to make any man to just look at them and not hear anything they say. She doesn't understand why Daisy, Chakka , and Vana are okay with it, well except Vana, she just trick the other male hunters or treasure seekers from their trophies, then she heard something that snap her out of her thoughts.

Chakka: "So girl, where are we heading, we been walking in this direction for a whole day, my feet are killing me."

Daisy: "Yeah Gen, my feet are hurting too."

Ginger: "we are heading to a mysterious kingdom that has been over run by a very powerful witch, as far as the rumors go."

Chakka: "So we are heading to a kingdom that has a powerful witch as its new ruler, so is their anything we should know about her."

Ginger: "No, the weird thing is that she is not taking over or conquered the kingdom, and the strange thing is the information about her powers never made out of the kingdom, because all the male messengers disappeared."

Daisy: "But then how did you hear about it Gen."

Chakka: "Yeah girl how did you hear these rumors, if all the male messenger disappeared."

Ginger was about to answer them back until she saw something that caught her eyes, just a few more feet down the dirt path was a young raven hair, teenage boy with sky blue eyes. He was wearing full body chainmail with a white tunic and brown pants covering the chainmail, with matching boots, what really caught her eyes was the symbol on the front of his white tunic, it was a light green flame like shaper with a dark green letter in the center. Ginger couldn't keep her eyes off him, she just keep looking at him, there is something about that keep ringing inside her head to walk to him, then she remember her friend, Ginger stop walking and turn around to her friends luckily for her they talking to each other so they didn't see him yet.

Ginger: "Okay girls let take a brake for now and get back to walking in a few."

Chakka and Daisy both smiled happily and nod their heads, then head back to a few feet to a couple of boulder that were near a like to sit on them, Chakka started to rub her bare feet for being sore from all that walking and Daisy did the same as she took off her long armor high heel boots, luckily for them there was a lake near by to put their feet in the water, unknown to them someone was watching them from the forest all you can see was its lower jaw, but by the looks of it, it was female and smile evilly at them, but it gets even stranger as a pair of blood red eye was watching her from above in the shadows, then it look back at Ginger, Daisy and Chakka it gave a look that show that it was happy to see them.

Vana: Good they stop, now all I have to do is wait and let them do all the work, I'll just steal their trophies when they are distracted and be on my way.

blood red eye look down at the woman below her, the woman was wearing white stone accessories, Sexy Women's Roman Greek Goddess Tan Gladiator Sandals, Frankies Bikinis Swimwear Camo Green Malibu Bikini with a matching veil skirt , holding a Elven Dagger, this lady is known as Vana.

As Daisy and Chakka were resting their feet Ginger was getting more curious about the raven hair teen, she wonder why he is wearing full chainmail armor and not following the Armors Guild law, she also wonder if he is single or seeing anyone and at that thought, Ginger shook her head for her that came out of nowhere and very unlike herself to think that. Ginger decided to go look for him for some answers, but she need to think up a good lie to her friends so that they don't get suspicious, Ginger turn around and headed to the lake where Daisy and Chakka were resting at, she found them with their feet in the lake's water.

Ginger: Daisy, Chakka, I'm going to scout a head to see if I can find someone to tell us where we can find that kingdom, you two can still rest for a while until I get back.

Daisy and Chakka both nodded their heads at Ginger, Ginger nodded her head as well back at them, she then turn around and head in the direction where she last saw the raven hair teen and hopping that he is still in the area. A few minutes later she made it back to the same dirt road that she last saw him at, but luckily for her she made it back in time to see him heading back into the forest, she follow him into the forest, she walk a few yards away from the dirt path until she found him next to a fallen tree as he sat on it. Ginger hide behind a tree to make sure that he didn't see her yet, Ginger then did a few out of character action, first she adjusted her breast to make them look perky, then she lifted up the lower area of her leather bikini armor to show a bit more cleavage for her rear, and put on a bit more red lip stick on her lips to give them more shine in other words she want to look a bit more sexier for the raven hair teen. She was about to step out from behind the tree to meet the raven hair teen until she realized what she just did to herself, Ginger was in shock, she couldn't believe that she just did something that she is against, but that feeling stop when she saw a hooded figure appeared out of nowhere and started to walk towards the raven hair teen. By the looks of it the hooded figure was female, she had a hourglass shape body and D size chest, that is when the hooded female pull her hood back to a very pretty brunet as she hugs the raven hair teen . Ginger felt both angry and sad at the same time without knowing Ginger started to suck on her thumb and hope that the brunette was just a friend.

Right now she want to jam her sword into the brunette oversize chest and runaway crying, then curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out, but thanks to her thumb sucking it keep her from performing those actions. Unknown to Ginger the same pair of blood red eyes that were watching Daisy, Chakka, and Vana is now watching her and enjoying Ginger's out of character actions.

Blood red eyes: Ooh, it looks like the big bad red head is having a tantrum over that raven hair boy, he does remind me of a boy I know back home, and the dark red head reminds me of my daughters. The outfit she is wearing reminds me of my 1/3 daughter and the way she prep herself also reminds me of my blood daughter for when she meets the ghost boy.

An idea came to Blood red eyes of how to deal with Ginger and her friends, even Vana too.

Blood red eyes: I might have to do something special for them, and I just know how to do it.

Blood red eyes lower it self down from the shadows, it had a silhouette female figure that was hourglass shape, she floated down behind Ginger, while she was still watching the raven hair teen and sucking on her thumb. Blood red eyes then made three silhouette copies of herself that floated back up to the shadows and flow right back to where Daisy, Chakka, and Vana were located. They flew so fast it only took a few seconds, luckily for them Daisy, Chakka and Vana were still at the same spot, each of the three clones hover above them.

Blood red eyes clone one look down at Vana who still didn't notice her from above continue to look at Daisy, and Chakka. Blood red eyes clone one knew that Vana was making this all too easy for her and it was quit say but then again she really deserve it.

Blood red eyes clone one: Now to take care of this naughty little girl.

Blood red eyes clone one move one her silhouette hand and rotated it counter-clockwise continually as a reddish pink mist started to appear from her hands. The mist floated down behind Vana a few feet away and started to grater in one spot as it hit the ground. What look like a big silhouette pillow appear inside the mist, Blood red eyes clone one stop rotating her hand and the reddish pink mist slowly disappeared to revile a big thick diaper on the ground. The diaper started to get bigger and thicker behind Vana, Blood red eyes clone one was enjoying watching the diaper as it keep growing without Vana noticing. The diaper was now two or three times it original size and keep on growing, Blood red eyes clone one knew that it was almost time as the diaper was now five or six times its size. The diaper finally stops growing and started to move on its own, it was now the size of a Extra Large Fuf Beanbag Chair – 6' as it stand up on. Two yellow horizontal lines appear on the side of the diaper's waistband one line one each side, the two horizontal yellow lines expanded vertically a few inches until it look like a yellow rectangles on each side of the waistband. The yellow rectangles started to take a roundness oval shape and started to glow as well, some areas of the diaper close over the two yellow glowing rectangle ovals and open up again to indicate that it was blinking and the two yellow glowing rectangle ovals are its eyes, the diaper look around it surrounding to get its bearings, it then notice Vana.

The diaper study Vana for a moment or two, it knew what it had to do as it launch its diaper tapes at Vana that look like a three finger long arms as the diaper tape stretch towards Vana. The diaper tapes touch gently on the left and right side of the bottom part of Vana's Frankies Bikinis Swimwear Camo Green Malibu Bikini without her knowing, the bottom of Vana's Camo Green Malibu Bikini was getting bigger and thicker by the seconds, Vana relax and started to get strangely comfortable by the seconds as she continue to watch Daisy, and Chakka , up above Blood red eyes clone one look down knowing that it has Vana right where it wants her.


End file.
